conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nearly Real World Current Events, 2011
This page documents current events in the Nearly Real World. The events on this page are for 2010 only; previous years have separate articles below. February 16 At Trilfuva Zoo, popular DJ Red Robbie signed a petition to adopt an animal in the night, the petition coming into place at 8 a.m. 14 *Leubantia celebrates Valetines Day. Parties nationwide. * The whole nation of Surea is in high spirit as the Seiritsu and Valentine's day falls on the same day, today. Many couples celebrate seiritsu with their family members and friends during the day time and celebrate the romantic event at the evening. 13 *Leubantian ministers got into a raging debate today about keeping animals in captivity. The result was a definite 'yes'. *The railway stations and airports in Surea are packed with people who travel back home to celebrate the Surean New Year that starts tomorrow. 6 *Omlet Day in Leubantia. It is similar to Pancake Day, but people eat Omlets instead. 5 *All of the Leubantian snowfall melts, but only in the southern states. *Nîrmänü theme park is voted as "number one tourist attraction" by the Leubantian Ministry of Tourism. 4 Most of the snow that fell last night in Leubantia melts. 3 An even heavier layer of snow appears across Leubantia. It causes slightly major damage. 2 A new layer of snow appears in Leubantia. Most of it melts by evening. 1 The deadline for the Computer Tax in Leubantia arrives. Many phishing sites pop up to "help" those who haven't paid the tax. January 29 Luke DeBurca, former Prime Minister of New Cambria (serving from 1970-1976 and 1979-1982) dies at his home in Arvant at the age of 80. 26 The Basking Shark population in Leubantia is made protected by the Minister of the Environment, Transport, and the Regions Ürän Kündîn. 25 *Drake Islands President Linda Gladstone appoints former President Vincent Bergamo as the nation's ambassador to the United Nations. He succeeds Paul Payne, who was appointed Foreign Affairs Minister. 22 *Leubantian Airways buys several private airports in Leubantia. * New Cambria Television airs the final episode of The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien. Gavin McGrath, host of NCT's chat show Person to Person, discusses the Tonight show host and timeslot conflict extensively on air, and jokingly offers Conan O'Brien a job as his co-host. 20 *The Leubantian Border Patrol starts operations. The members are stationed on the Polish and Russian borders. *The 24-hour telethon in the Drake Islands for victims of the Haitian earthquake raises over DI$12 million. In addition, four of the nation's wealthiest people - property developer and former President Russell Bentley, meat & produce distributor Donald Crawford, and insurance executives Duncan Appleby Jr. and Mills Tate - each donate DI$10 million to the effort. 19 *The Leubantian Border Patrol is founded. *The Rescue Foundation, led by former Georgeland Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes, donates thirty million dollars to the victims of the Haitian earthquake. 18 *A Leubantian TV Show shows the Haiti Earthquake. *Former Drake Islands President Vincent Bergamo has been added as a 3rd presenter for the 20 January telethon to benefit victims of the Haitian earthquake. 17 A song by Leubantian band The Vandals, called Leubantia really is the Greatest, is released as a single. It is similar to the national anthem, but it emphasizes Leubantia's greatness even more than the national anthem. It also describes other residents of countries with a something they don't do or aren't. For example, Derhalanders are described to go around naked, and Kenyans are described not to give a damn about the Elephants. 15 *The Mearkats create a special charity single, called Remember the Haitians, to raise money for the victims of the Haiti Earthquake. *The Drake Islands' four major television networks - NBN, DIMC, IBC, and ABMC - announce that they will hold a simultaneous broadcast of a 24-hour telethon on 20 January to benefit victims of the Haitian earthquake. The event will be hosted by talk show host Garry O'Riordan and singer and Idol Of the Islands judge Susan Kilgore. *Alexander Dupra cancelled his concert in Germany to make a world tour in Francophone countries to raise funds in benefit of the victims of the Haitian earthquake. The tour, called Frères pour Haïti (Brothers for Haiti) is expected to be joined by several recognized Heigardian artists. 14 *The President of Leubantia sends 1 million Euros to the Earthquake victims in Haiti. *A second wave of snow begins in Leubantia. *The Prime Minister of Surea sets off to visit quake victims at Haiti. *St. Edward sends a detachment of soldiers to maintain order and coordinate relief efforts in Haiti in the wake of the recent earthquake. The overall relief effort is being coordinated back in St. Edward by Foreign Affairs Minister Gerry Hawkes, Defence Minister Derek Hoelscher, and Councilman Alphonse Allen III. 12 *Several dozens of Heigardian physicians are sent to Haiti after the terrible earthquake that shocked the country. **Supplies are sent in 2 militar airplanes. **Johann Meukervan traveled to Belgium, in order to aid the Presidency of the Council of the European Union with the mission of sending €3 million to Haiti. *Ivalice sends reconstruction and medical supplies worth i400 million to Haiti. *East Mainland legislative election, 2010 Polling results for the first election in the Georgeland state to be held under a system of proportional representation are inconclusive, with the governing Conservative and Georgeland Alliance coalition standing to lose seats to the opposition Liberal Democrats but full results may not be known for some time. 11 *Practically all of the Leubantian snowfall melts. Ice replaces the snow, most of which, in turn, melts during Midday. 10 * Very heavy snowfall in Leubantia. Virtually all places are below freezing, with some places even reaching -39. * Popular New Cambrian singer and actor Kyle Mason comes out as gay in an interview published in the latest issue of Kaleidoscope magazine. 9 *Silence across Leubantia in mourning of the people who died in the Bärsfîstür rail accident on this day in 1995. The crash was when a Moose was in the tracks of a no more than 1 month old Leubantian State Railways Class 460. The Moose, while running away, scraped the front wheels, and the train got threw off the rails and smashed into a bridge. *The Governor of the Georgeland state of East Mainland issues writs for a general election to be held on Saturday, February 12. * A massive 6.4 magnitude in the Richter scale earthquake hits Chiwon City early this morning, killing 2 and injured 4 other. The area where the Tenraku Ecocity Pyramid is suppost to be built at were badly effected. Tenraku Group had since postpone the construction of the megastructure. 7 *Very heavy snowfall in Leubantia. Virtually all roads and rails are closed. *Leubantian State Railways starts work on the link to Jürg T. Fîshür International Airport. Class 460 highspeed trains will serve the station with services from Trilfuva Central railway station. 4 *The Ivalician High Court rules that Stand4MarriageIvalices's Definition of Marriage Act is unconstitutional on a federal level, however they note that on a state level, it is constitutional on a state by state basis. *Drake Islands President Linda Gladstone appoints her new Cabinet. She names United Nations Ambassador Paul Payne as Foreign Affairs Minister; Randolph Chanel is appointed Finance Minister; Victoria Taylor is named Justice Minister, thus becoming the first Afro-Drakian female Cabinet member; and Richard Belasco is appointed Defence Minister. *Former Drake Islands President Russell Bentley returns to his previous position as CEO of North Atlantic Properties, Ltd. He names former interim CEO Mark Van Doren as Executive Vice-President and Deputy CEO of the company, and gives him an undisclosed pay increase. *Leubantia closes its embassy to Yemen. 2 Leubantian State Railways proposes to make a link to Jürg T. Fîshür International Airport. 1 *SBC launches SBC International and SBC4Kids sub-networks in Ivalice *Stand4MarriageIvalice, an anti-gay marriage group successfully submits the 408,000 signatures necessary to put their Definition of Marriage Act on the national midterm elections as a voter initiative to be approved as a Constitutional amendment. The High Court of Ivalice is expected to overrule the initiative as unconstitutional upon returning for holiday break. *Road realignment in Koiwai is completed. All streets and avenues are now one-way. *Leubantia adopts the Euro. *Linda Gladstone is sworn in as the 4th President of the Drake Islands. In her inaugural address, she pledges to maintain her nation's policy of military neutrality, limited government, and support of the free market economy. *The Municipal Reform in Heigard becomes effective. The project begins with extensive renaming, map sketching and a further re-printing of educational books. *Lxungion's seventh Supreme Council and Lower Council take office, with Oi Xawxiãr as speaker of the Supreme Council. *Georgeland's Emissions Trading scheme begins operation. Past years *'2009': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2009 *'2008': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2008 *'2007': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2007 *'2006': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2006 *'2005': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2005 Category:Nearly Real World Category:Events Category:Timelines